algo nuevo en mi vida
by morita cullen
Summary: edward cullen es un soltero exitoso resignado en el amor que vive con su gato jason cuya unica pasion es el tango pero que pasara cuando en una noche de tangoencuentre unos calido ojos chocolate.


**Capitulo 1.**

**Mi vida**

**Pov edward**

Estoi en mi cuarto mirando por el gran ventanal hacia el atardecer .

Vivo en el norte de seattle, aqui nacio

y aqui murio mi vida.

Mis realaciones sentimentales no an sido muchas y tampoco mui buenas mi primera novia heidi a los 17 me dejo por el lider del equipo de futbol .

Lisa me dijo q yo era inscipido y aburrido y se fue con mi ¨mejor amigo¨

Drake.

Y mi novia mas reciente tanya con la que estaba comprometido i con la que dure 3 años pues solo digamos que un dia llegue a casa y la encontre teniendo sexo con uno de sus profesores de la universidad y hoy a mis 24 años estoy solo con mi gato jason en mi departamento ; no me quejo soy vicepresidente de la empresa de la familia y mi situacion financiera esta bien .

En tanto a mis vida amorosa he decidido dejarla como esta todas las mujeres me buscan por mi dinero asi que las deje atras y mi unica pasion es el tango.

Desde pequeño mi padrea carlisle me enseño a bailarlo junto com mi madre esme de mis hermanos alice y emment soy el unico que disfruta de el.

Para no quedarme en casa los fines de semana voi a un bar en el centro de la ciudad donde solo colocan esta musica con la cuestion de la pareja a veces voi con alice o simplemente con bailo con una de las bailarinas del lugar.

Si mi vida esta perfecta como esta.

**Pov bella**

No puedo creer como esta mi vida ....

Hace unas semanas yo era la chica mas popular de la universidad de forks tenia muchos amigos aunque despues de un inconveniente con mi ultimo novio mike en la secundaria nunca volvi a tener novio , el muy cretino casi me obliga a tener relaciones con el en una borrachera y me toco salir huyendo de la graduacion al otro dia fue a mi casa a pedirme perdon i mi padre charlie lo golpeo y me dijo algo como "tu fea asquerosa no vales la pena "

Termine mi carrera de literatura y me estoy mudando a seattle con mi perro jake ..

Algo humedo en mi mejilla me saco de mis ensoñaciones

¡jake!

Y ahi estaba mi mejor amigo un labrador caafe de grandes ojos ambar y una gran y pegajos lenguota .

De todas las partes del mundo me toca seattle ya habiamos llegado mi padre estaba manejando mi posecion mas valiosa mi audi cope azul .

llegamos bells

gracias papa por acompañarme de verdad no debiste hacerlo

ya mismo me regreso a forks tranquila

ohh papa te voi a extrañar tanto – le dije con una lagrima traicionera que rodaba por mi mejilla

-yo tambien hija la casa no va a ser lo mismo sin ti.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente y charlie me acompaño hasta mi nuevo departamento la verdad es que gracias a la profecion de mi padre de contador ganaba mucho dinero y me habia contratado como su asistente asi que yo podia disponer de mi propio dinero y no dependia de nadie habia comprado un apartamentazo de 2 isos en el norte seattle i estaba ubicado en el piso 15 del efificio .

bueno bells me regreso a forks – dijo mi padre

recuerda llamarme cuando llegues – le dije de verdad me preocupaba que se fuera solo

lo hare hija adios

adios _ nos abrazmos y lo vi salir por la puerta de mi departamento.

Jake estaba sentado en el sofa ya que habia mansado a instalar el departamento y las pocas cajas que traia eran de mi ropa y mis cosas personales y de las cosas de jake.

como estas mi vida si te gusta nuestro departamento nuevo? – lo se de locos hablarle a un perro pero jake era muy inteligente y me entendia .

el solo asintio con la cabeza y se echo encima mio a lamerme la cara .

despues de organizar algunas cosas mi estomago empezo a guñir y me di cuneta que ni jake ni yo teniamos comida me puse un jean y una playera con unas zapatillas y me alice un poco el pelo.

-jake!!- llame a mi amigo

Aparecio de abajo de nuestra cama ya que el siempre dormia conmigo

_ ven corazon- le puse su correa collar cji dinero y mis llave y me fuy a buscar comida .

No estaba tan perdida ya que en varias ocaciones habia visitado la ciudad llegue rapido a un supermercado que estaba a unas calles y compre varias cosas para mi y unas galleta de carne para jake .

Cuando venia con mis amigos ibamos a bailar tango a un bar en el sur pero despues nos dimos cuenta de que ya lo habian cerrado.

Y el unico bar de tango q queda era uno en en centro de la ciudad y estaba ansiosa por ir a probarlo.


End file.
